Krono's Loyalty
by Angelwingz324
Summary: AU-In theory, it was a great plan. When the idea had first occurred to him, the epiphany of all epiphanies, Percy hadn't been able to see any flaws. Percy runs away and meets up with Luke and Thalia instead of Annabeth. When Luke starts turning and a war is brewing Percy's fatal flaw will be put to the test. Will he follow his old or new friends - what he thinks is right or wrong.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I am making no profit from this whatsoever. **

***Note this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Also note that this an AU story and does not follow the story as it does in the books exactly.***

**.**

**.**

**Prologue **

In theory, it was a great plan. When the idea had first occurred to him, the epiphany of all epiphanies, Percy hadn't been able to see any flaws. All the little bumps in the road would be nothing but, well bumps. Percy figured sleeping outside would beat sleeping in the same house as Smelly Gabe. Heck, anything beat even being in the same room as the walrus.

Running away was the perfect solution. No more Smelly Gabe, no more of his slightly less smelly but equally horrible poker buddies, no more of the dank and gross apartment that rank of beer and cigarettes. He wouldn't even have to go to school anymore, which Percy thought of as a bonus. It's not like anyone there would miss him.

Percy had packed his small bag quickly, throwing in only the absolutely necessary, which included a toothbrush and toothpaste, some extra clothes, the money he'd been able to save that was kept in a box under his bed away from Smelly Gabe, whatever food he could grab from the kitchen without the monster noticing, and an Aqua Man comic book. He didn't particularly like Aqua Man all that much, but it was the only thing he owned that had escaped Gabe's usual drunken wrath so he brought it along anyway.

He had gotten out as soon as possible, escaping through the fire escape. Percy wasn't one for planning and thinking ahead and as far as he was concerned the faster he got away the better. As he stood outside of the broken down apartment, his backpack heavier than it should be on his skinny shoulders, a small part of his brain yelled at him for being a coward. Someone brave would stand up to Gabe, not run away like a baby. And if it was one thing Percy wasn't it was a baby. Yet Percy couldn't bring himself to care. He was getting away and that was that.

* * *

It turned out running away wasn't as glamorous as he had first thought. Of course he hadn't been delusional enough to think that it would be all gumdrops and candy canes but he thought it would be… cooler. After only a couple of days the thrill of being on the run was washed away by the constant rain that pounded down endlessly. Percy was cold and wet and starving and oh was he hungry. Boy, would he kill for a juicy, hot cheeseburger from the diner on 49th street that his mom used to take him to on payday.

But his mom was gone and Percy was alone with only a handful of crackers and a half eaten chocolate bar left. He had gone through his small rations of food quickly and Percy dreaded what would happen when he ran out. Maybe he should have planned better. But there was no use obsessing over his mistakes and there wasn't enough cheeseburgers in the world that could make him go back to that hellhole. As far as he knew Gabe didn't even care he was gone. Probably pissed his little punching bag had slipped away to freedom but not enough to go look for him or call the police. Percy wasn't worth that much trouble.

And so Percy huddled against the wall in a dark alley, his only protection from the rain a ratty old jacket. He figured a dark alley wasn't exactly the safest place for an eight year old to be at night, but it wasn't like he had a whole lot of options. If Percy had the choice he would much rather be sleeping in a 5 star hotel with a big comfy bed and heat and a mini-fridge with full free access. But he didn't have that choice and he would just have to suck it up and pray nobody else had taken up residence in this fine establishment of an alley he was staying in.

And if there did happen to be a mugger lurking he didn't have squat except for that stupid Aqua Man comic book that was completely drenched and ruined by the rain. Percy still found it ironic that an _Aqua Man_ comic book was ruined by _water. _Mom had given it to him as a 'sorry I'm marrying that ugly fat and stinky walrus that will ruin our lives' gift. At five, Percy had accepted her offering, even if he did like Batman better, but now it seemed too small of a trade for having to deal with Smelly Gabe. Percy wondered if he would ever know what she had been thinking when it came to Gabe.

Plus, if some thug did happen to wander past, he could take care of himself. Percy had dealt with bullies and Gabe for years and considered himself an expert in ducking punches and if he did say so himself, he had a pretty nice right hook. And Percy was fast. The fastest in the whole grade and probably faster than some of the older kids too. But Percy didn't go to school anymore meaning the title of fastest kid in the second grade would have to go to Andrew Packstin, who wasn't nearly as quick as Percy.

Percy wondered what Andrew was doing now. 'Probably asleep in his warm bed in his heated house,' he thought bitterly, pulling his jacket closer around his shoulders. Andrew's mom always gave him chocolate chip cookies in his lunch box and sometimes he would give one to Percy. They were really good although not nearly as good as Percy's own moms were. Mom's cookies were always soft and warm and delicious and most importantly blue. Andrew's mom didn't make blue cookies; none of the other kids' moms did either.

Percy drifted off to sleep, dreaming about blue cookies and warm beds and his mom who always smelled of that cheap, but sweet perfume she wore and the possibility of a mugger beating him up and stealing his stuff in his sleep.

* * *

It turned out it wasn't a mugger, or a thug or a psychopath that got to him. No, what woke him up in the middle of the night with an inhuman shriek was what looked like a batty old woman with a wrinkled and ugly face, except the problem was she had wings and claws and was most certainly _not human. _

Percy felt panic rising in him as he ducked out of the way of her outstretched claws and backed up against the opposite wall. She looked like some horrible monster from nightmares or from a horror movie he would sneak when his mom was at work. A monster that was not supposed to exist not here not anywhere and Percy wondered if he was going crazy.

"Come here, darling, and let me pinch those chubby little cheeks," she cooed, her voice sickly sweet.

'I bet you do,' Percy thought, although he figured it would be more ripping off his cheeks than pinching them like some little old woman who played bridge every Monday and Wednesday.

"I'd rather not, thanks," Percy yelped, hating the way his voice shook with fear. He was used to being used as a punching bag but what he was not used to was an old hag with _wings_ doing the cornering. Percy was definitely out of his element here.

A quick scope around him revealed nothing. There was nothing that looked like it could be a potential weapon he could use, nothing that he could use as an advantage. Percy liked to think of himself as pretty resourceful, (when you lived with Smelly Gabe you had to be), but there was nothing he could use to get away from the thing. It was just him, the lady-monster and the alley.

"Well then I'll just have to come to you," The thing cackled and began moving towards him at an agonizingly slow pace. It had him trapped and it knew it; like a cat playing with a mouse before it ate it in a quick and painful snap.

Percy drew himself closer to the brick wall of the alley searching desperately for an escape route. He knew he was fast but even he wasn't stupid enough to try to run past it. But it wasn't like he had a lot of options. Percy found himself wishing he had superpowers like Spiderman and could shoot off walls. But Percy was bland and boring and he certainly hadn't gotten the nickname Freak from having spidery senses.

"I've got you now," the monster (no not monster because monsters just did not exist) lunged at him its talons stretched out ready to rip off his face. Percy saw his life flash before his eyes. His pitifully short and miserable life that was supposed to be longer so he could make his mom proud. But the thing obviously didn't care about that and Percy could only watch in horror as the thing – froze. Froze and promptly exploded into dust, revealing an older girl with a spear thrust forward and a satisfied smirk firmly in place.

And that was how Percy was introduced to the godly world of monsters. (Because apparently they were real.)

* * *

The girl who saved his life, as she liked to remind him whenever she got the chance, was named Thalia and her spear and scary shield was apparently called Aegis. She had told him that with a fond and only _slightly_ scary smile.

Off record Percy found Thalia kind of scary with her spiky black hair, rock clothes and electric blue eyes that looked like they could burn holes. On record of course, Percy thought Thalia was nothing more than a punk.

With Thalia was a boy named Luke who was older than both of them. Percy thought he was pretty cool and he was a lot more welcoming than Thalia, who always seemed to have this look on her face that said she wanted to throw him back to the monsters.

They told him about monsters, and gods and all things Greek Mythology. As Luke bluntly put it, it was all real and as the gods kids they had to deal with all the crap that came with it. 'All that crap' apparently included being hunted by monsters like the Harpy that had tried to kill him not too much earlier. Percy accepted it easily enough, mostly because there didn't seem to be any other explanation. Percy was just happy he wasn't going insane. Or if he was he wasn't alone.

Thalia's dad was Zeus aka the almighty god of the sky and ruler. Percy tried not to be bothered by the thunder that shook the otherwise clear sky after that statement. Percy could already tell there was going to be problems with them getting along. She was bossy and demanding and Percy wasn't one to put up with being pushed around. He bet they would be at each other's throats in a matter of days or even hours.

Luke was a son of Hermes which Percy thought was extremely cool although when Percy said so, he just shrugged dismissively. Percy decided he definitely liked Luke. He had an ever present mischievous look in his eyes that Percy could relate to. He seemed like the kind of guy that could take a joke and was good with pranks. And if there was one thing Percy was good at it was pranks.

"So, who's my dad?" Percy asked, trying to keep the hope and slight desperation out of his voice.

"Don't know, kid." Luke said looking at the empty above his head. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait for what?" Percy asked, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

"For him to claim you." Thalia stated very matter-a-factly, effectively ending the conversation, even though Percy was still as lost as ever. He glared at her a few choice words about what he thought about that drifting in his head. But Percy kept his mouth shut, knowing they wouldn't want him tagging along if all he was going to do was cause trouble.

"Don't worry about it. We'll know when we know." Luke slung his arm around Percy's shoulder and gave him a huge smile. And just like that Percy was accepted and the duo became a trio.

* * *

Being a runaway was a lot more fun when you weren't alone Percy decided early on. Together Thalia and Luke told him all he needed to know and how to defend himself against monsters looking for demigod chow. Luke always made sure they had food and a warm place to stay at night.

Percy also decided that being a runaway was a lot more exciting when you had a purpose. They were looking for a camp for people like them. Demigods like them. No monsters could get in and they could live and train there in safety.

Thalia was adamant that it was somewhere in New York, but after weeks of looking they were becoming more and more doubtful. Luke and Thalia had been all over the country before they met Percy, following some sign from Thalia's dad. The sign that had led them to New York in the first place and wasn't offering much help anymore now that they were there.

Sometimes when it was late in the night and the older kids thought Percy had fallen asleep he could hear them arguing about what they were doing and where they were going and why. For the amount of time they spent looking for this camp Percy wasn't all that sure that they wanted to be there.

But Percy never said anything about what he overheard and he tried not to be a nuisance. That last part could be hard sometimes though, because could Thalia be annoying and was it really his fault if he wanted to try out the pranks Luke told him about.

But no matter what he did, neither ever stayed mad at him for long. They were family and family stuck together.

Still Percy was just waiting for the time to come when he would screw up so bad and they wouldn't want him hanging around anymore.

.

.

**So there you go that was the prologue. I haven't written any fan fiction in a while, my last story, Mortals Read the Last Olympian was sadly deleted by the site. Yeah. Anyway. **

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought (: **


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I am making no profit from this whatsoever. **

***Note this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Also note that this an AU story and does not follow the story as it does in the books exactly.* **

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

_"__No! I won't leave you! It's suicide!"_

_"__You have to go, I can hold them off!"_

_"__Come on, the camp is safe!"_

_Luke was yelling. Thalia was yelling. So was Grover who, in the short time Percy had known him, never yelled. That was about the only thing Percy was completely and fully aware of. _

_That and they were totally surrounded by monsters. There was so many Percy couldn't count (not that counting had ever been his strong point anyway) and most of them he had never seen or heard of. Of course Percy didn't really care who or what they were only that they needed to be cut down to monster dust._

_It was raining and the water was everywhere, in his eyes and on the grass beneath his feet, making everything hard to see and slippery. Percy knew logically the rain should have made him feel disoriented but it only made him feel… stronger. He couldn't think of the right word for it. _

_"__Let's go," Grover said, gripping Percy arm and pulling him up the hill. He didn't seem to have any problems climbing up the slippery hill, but he guessed there had to be some perks to having hooves for feet. _

_"__No!" Percy yelled, yanking away. "What about Thalia and Luke? We can't leave them!" _

_"__I'm right here," Luke said, coming up behind them and ushering Percy forward. His face was mixed with the dirt and sweat ad rain water. His eyes had a haunted defeated look in them that did nothing to help Percy's spirits. _

_"__Thalia!" Percy tried to twist around Luke but he wouldn't let him, holding tight to his arm and dragging him forward. _

_"__She's got it under control,"_

_But she didn't and they both knew it. The only thing Percy could think of as the monsters converged on Thalia and her scream came loud and clear was that they had abandoned her. _

_Percy's whole life he was neglected and forgotten about. Thalia was one of the few people who stuck by him and hadn't kicked him to the curb, even when he was being a pain in the ass. And now he was leaving her to die. _

_"__No!"_

Percy bolted up awake, almost banging his head on the bunk above him. There was a cold sheen of sweat on his forehead and he felt empty and clammy. But that was normal after a nightmare, which he was very used to.

Percy gave a quick look around making sure he hadn't woken anyone up. Fortunately, everyone was still sleeping, snores and other odd sounds the only noises in the room besides his heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat.

Sleeping in close quarters with so many people for so long taught Percy how to keep quiet and draw the least amount of attention to yourself as possible.

In Percy's first 6 months or so at camp he'd often woken the whole Hermes cabin with his nightmares. Luke was always there to comfort him in one way or another, but it was embarrassing and it ensured that nobody liked him or wanted to talk to him from his own cabin.

So eventually Percy learned to stifle his screams, even in his sleep.

Percy dragged himself from bed, carefully stepping over sleeping bodies as he went. The Hermes Cabin was way too crowded Percy thought with disgust. Because Hermes was the god of travels and all that crap, his cabin took in all the rejects the other gods and goddesses were too lazy to claim. Rejects like him.

Percy was fully aware that it was against camp rules to be out after curfew but at the moment he really didn't care. If he was going to sleep with the Hermes kids he might as well act like one.

Anyway, it was too hot, too crowded in that room and Percy needed some fresh air before he had a full blown freak out.

When Percy stepped outside he was greeted with rain. And lots of it. But he didn't really mind. Percy had always liked the rain and it was better than being stuck in there.

Technically it couldn't rain in camp because they were separate, in their own little bubble as Percy liked to think of it, from the rest of the world. But Dionysus, the Camp Director, was in a bad mood lately causing the weather to take a turn for the worst, even when all the campers were begging for some sun.

Even Percy was smart enough to pick up something was wrong. This wasn't just Dionysus throwing a hissy fit because of some Naiad. Something big was going on. Percy didn't bother pushing down the hope that this could be his chance to finally do something. Something great.

Percy decided to make his way to the Big House, huddling up against the rain. After all he was still wearing his pajamas and it was really cold outside. The last thing he needed was to catch a cold.

Chiron would probably scold him and put on an 'I'm disappointed and I expect better,' face when Percy showed up at the Big House door in the middle of the night, but he would let him in anyway. Chiron had always had a soft spot for him and this wouldn't be the first time he'd snuck into the Big House in the middle of the night and hung around until breakfast.

Sometimes he got some sleep on the couch, but mostly Chiron told him stories. Stories about the heroes he had trained and their adventures. Chiron was a good story teller and he never told the stories that he told Percy in the shelter of the Big House to the campers around the fire pit. It made him feel special, even if that sounded stupid.

Percy was constantly asking and begging (yes he was reduced to begging) for a quest. He needed to be out there like Hercules and his namesake Perseus, fighting monsters. He needed to do something that would make his dad proud. Something that would make his dad proud enough to claim him.

Yet every time he asked, Chiron refused. He claimed that Percy wasn't ready and that he didn't know what was out there, that it wasn't all glory and fame. But Percy did know what was out there and he knew how to take care of himself. It was what he'd been doing his whole life.

But after every argument Chiron would always end it saying he would go on a quest when it was meant to be (whatever that meant) and nobody was going on a quest right now at all.

Which was true. No one had been on a quest since Luke's went wrong. Percy tried not to feel bitter about it, but it was hard. It wasn't fair everyone had to be punished because of one mess up.

And Percy tried his best not to think about that quest. Luke had come back with an ugly looking scar and a bad attitude. A bad attitude that had stuck.

Luke was different after Thalia's death. He was bitterer and he didn't laugh and joke around as much. Sometimes he and Luke would go out deep into the woods that surrounded camp and he would rant about the gods. How they should have saved her instead of turn her into a stupid pine tree. How they should care more about their kids and Percy shouldn't be jammed into the Hermes cabin because his dad couldn't take two seconds.

Luke was still Luke though. He still helped him with his training and stood up for him. He still played pranks and snuck sugary things that weren't allowed in camp in true Hermes fashion.

But after the quest those things happened less and less frequently. Something had shifted.

A short scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't recognize the scream; it was feminine that he knew but it sounded more like a battle cry then a cry of pain.

Percy ran towards the hill where Thalia's tree stood, protecting the camp forever. He cursed himself because he didn't have a weapon with him but when he arrived there was no monster in sight. Only a girl about his age with blonde curly hair and a sharp looking dagger and Grover stumbling towards him. They were both soaked through and shivering.

"I already killed it," The girl said proudly, as if reading his mind, wrapping her arms around herself to fight off the cold. "Thanks for the help," she said that last part with much sarcasm.

"This the demigod you were after?" He asked Grover who was stomping his hooves against the ground.

"Yeah, a daughter of Athena. We should probably get inside,"

The daughter of Athena looked slightly annoyed at something, rolling her eyes as she glanced between them. Percy didn't know why, but he figured he never would. The only thing that confused him more than math was girls.

So the three of them made the short trek to the Big House, not saying anything. The girl didn't ask any questions which Percy was impressed by even though he knew Grover had probably already filled her in and answered her questions. She just walked along with them, her head held high trying to make anything and everything through the rain.

When they arrived Chiron was already waiting for them on the porch, door held open. He was in his wheelchair, which was probably a good idea, considering it might be a bit of a shock seeing a 6 foot tall centaur waiting for them.

"Come in, come in," he said ushering them inside. "You'll catch your death out there,"

Chiron didn't say anything as Percy slipped inside with Grover and the girl (he should have asked for her name) only shook his head and gave him a fond smile.

The girl with princess curls who was apparently a daughter of Athena stumbled inside as if just realizing how tired she was. She sunk into the couch, visibly shaking, her hand clutching her dagger in a white knuckled grip.

Percy sat on the other side of the couch, as Chiron rolled away, promising to be back in a moment. Probably going to get some ambrosia and nectar.

Percy felt awkward and uncomfortable sitting there in his wet and soaking pajamas. The girl wasn't saying anything just observing the room and taking in its pictures and odd assortment of objects.

Grover wasn't helping either and instead of sitting he was shifting back and forth in front of the doorway. He seemed nervous. Why Percy didn't know. Maybe something had gone wrong, although he couldn't see what. The girl made it to camp in one piece which was more than could be said for some campers.

"I'm Percy," he said finally, sticking out his hand in an attempt to break the ice. He'd never been good at making friends.

The girl glanced at him and seemed to have a debate inside herself on whether to take his hand, but when she opened her mouth to respond Chiron came in carrying a glass that Percy knew held nectar. He also had towels which Percy was grateful for.

"What's your name, child," he asked gently, passing her the drink and giving them all a towel.

"Annabeth."

* * *

Percy slumped out of the dining pavilion, trying to ignore the endless chatter that was all around him. He had gotten virtually no sleep last night and had instead spent it with the new camper and Chiron, answering all her questions, etcetera. Grover had disappeared soon after they arrived, claiming he had to go report to Dionysus. Percy thought that was stupid, he would be more cranky and annoyed in the night then he already was but Percy kept his mouth shut about that.

Of course he knew he could have gone back to his own cabin and try to get some shut eye whenever he wanted but the Big House always seemed much more appealing.

And the fact that he had archery right now did not improve his mood. Unfortunately, the main reason for his sour mood seemed intent on making a reappearance.

"Hey, Percy right." Percy didn't bother to acknowledge the daughter of Athena and kept walking.

It wasn't that he didn't like Annabeth. She was just so _annoying. _Percy could only answer so many questions and think so deep at 3 in the morning. And despite the fact that she had literally just gotten to camp, had only truly learned about the godly world days before (although she claimed she had known about monsters, etc since she was 7) Annabeth had this aura around her that said 'I know everything and I'm better than you'.

And maybe she was smarter than him when it came to books (she was after all a daughter of Athena), but Percy had been at camp for 5 years and he wasn't going to let a newbie walk over him.

"So," Annabeth continued not wanting to back down. "You mind giving me a tour of the camp?"

"Can't your cabin leader do that?" He asked not looking at her and not stopping to chat.

"He's busy." Annabeth said simply. Percy was walking quicker trying to shake her but she easily kept stride with her long legs. Percy realized with horrified embarrassment that she was taller than him.

He shouldn't have been so surprised. Everyone was taller than Percy.

"Then find someone else."

"But I was told you've been at camp longest."

Percy finally stopped and glanced at her, taking in her determined stormy gray eyes. She was barely inches taller than himself he noted with relief.

"Fine, why not," he finally said, rolling his eyes at her triumphed smile. Besides, he was only doing it to get out of archery.

* * *

It turned out not to be as bad as he thought. She was easy to talk to for the most part and she was maybe, just a little funny. Of course Percy wasn't going to tell her that. She didn't need anyone boasting her already prideful ego. Percy couldn't really blame her though, all kids of Athena were like that.

"What's in there?" Annabeth asked as they neared the edge of the forest.

"That's the forest. We play capture the flag in there and it's stocked with monsters for us to train on."

"Oh," Annabeth said eyeing the looming trees a little more apprehensively. "Why would you do that? I thought camp was supposed to be safe place away from monsters."

"We have to prepare for the real world somehow," Percy said shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna go in?"

Percy figured that might not be the best idea, considering he was with a newbie and was weaponless but he wanted to show Annabeth up in any way he could. Plus she did have her dagger on her and he was in the mood to blow of some steam.

Annabeth didn't even hesitate. "Sure," she stuck her chin up and marched in, leaving Percy scrambling to catch up.

"So," Annabeth said, breaking the long silence they'd been walking in. "Who's your godly parent? I don't think you told me."

She was looking at him out of the corner of her eye with a calculating stare like she was trying to figure it out for herself. Percy wished she would.

"Dunno," he said finally. "I was never claimed."

He quickened his pace trying to get away from Annabeth's gaze. He felt his cheeks flaming red. With embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. Probably both. This whole thing was so unfair and it was times like this he actually agreed with Luke.

"We should probably start heading back," Percy said abruptly, cutting off whatever Annabeth was going to say. She was looking at him with pity and if there was something Percy hated more than anything it was pity.

"But I want to go explore somewhere. Maybe we'll run into a monster," Percy thought she looked maybe a little too excited about that.

"Well too bad. I have more important stuff to do than to show a newbie around, and no matter how experienced you think you are, you're still untrained and it's not safe to go wandering around here alone,"

Annabeth looked like she was about to argue but before she could there was a loud clap of thunder and a bright strike of lightning shot down to the center of camp. Even from all the way out in the woods Percy could here screams and shouts of confusion and chaos.

Without even bothering to look if Annabeth was following Percy sprinted off towards camp.

.

.

.

**I meant to update this story once a week, but time got away from me and I forgot about it, oops. **

**Even if no one reads or reviews I'm still going to finish this, it just might take longer to update.**

**But please if you're reading this just drop a quick review. It would mean a lot (:**


End file.
